Seventeen
by AvaJane17
Summary: Sabrina's rescued from boredom on the morning of her seventeenth birthday, and reminded of her friendship with a certain pink winged fairy. Of course, it all goes downhill from there.


Hi! This is just a story about Sabrina on the morning of her birthday. Not sure how this will turn out, but bare with me!

* * *

><p>Her gesture, motion, and her smiles,<p>

Her wit, her voice, my heart beguiles,

Beguiles my heart, I know not why,

And yet, I'll love her till I die.

-There is a lady sweet and kind  
>Thomas Ford<p>

She was turning seventeen. Another year still alive, still fighting, still waiting. Sabrina Grimm was lying on the large green bed in her room, staring at the ceiling, which hadn't done anything in the past hour. Not that she was expecting it too, but after waking up an hour ago at five o'clock in the morning, she was a bit spaced out. How had this happened? She wasn't even sure if she had been aware of her birthday until now. The horrid day just snuck up on her, exclaiming in a fake happiness that she was, once again, getting even older. Sabrina ran her hand bleary through her waist length blond hair. Unlike most days, it was amazingly pin straight, instead of the unruly curls she usually woke up to. And then she noticed her hair was still blonde. _That's really weird. It's not a horrible color this morning._

Had Puck forgotten? Not likely, Daphne was sure to have mentioned it more than twice to the fairy boy. Maybe the 'puberty virus' he was always moaning about had actually mellowed him out. She rolled her eyes at the ceiling, actually breaking the staring contest she had been having with the beige plaster. A sleep in day was probably more likely. Sabrina rolled around onto her stomach, propping her chin on her fists, staring now at the alarm clock beside her bed, which was currently blaring an unearthly green glow into her bedroom. Six...seven...eight...nine...and ten.  
>The alarm went off, beeping a techno chime out into the silence, having just successfully made its way to <em>7:00<em>.

"And it begins." Sabrina muttered to herself and rolled over again, to her other side and screamed. Puck, the Trickster King, was lying on his side as well, sprawled out on her bed, facing her with a large grin.

"Good morning to you too, Grimm." he smirked, brushing the hair out of her face as she sputtered at him.

"What are you doing in my bed?" Sabrina asked the fairy boy, subtly checking herself over for any indecencies Puck could call her out for.

"Surprisingly, I was unable to come up with an acceptable birthday prank for you this morning, so I figured I'd just surprise you with my gorgeous face so early in the morning." He smirked again, and Sabrina noticed a small chip in his left front tooth. She mentally sighed at the image; just one small imperfection that seemed to make him even more attractive. Not that she'd ever tell him that, but lately she'd been taking a page from his book and cursing the 'puberty virus' she had caught as well. Her sister was pretty, her Granny lovely, and her mother gorgeous. Where was her beauty? Mother Nature had definitely ripped off this teenaged Grimm.

"More like scare my pants off with your freakish looks." the smirk dropped from Puck's face, as he stuck his tongue out at Sabrina. "What, no comeback?" She teased him, tickling his neck with the tips of her fingers. The desired effect was perfect, with Puck recoiling from her fingers as quickly as he could without falling off the bed.

"I didn't even know you cared enough to notice my looks, Grimm." Puck teased Sabrina, who only scoffed and flopped onto her bed, pretty much pushing Puck off the edge. He fell with a yelp and a thud, making Sabrina giggle when he peeked back over the ledge. "Bed hog." he grumbled and launched himself back onto the bed, disrupting the blankets and Sabrina.

"Whatever Mr. Even-More-Ticklish-Than-A-Girl." Puck cocks an eyebrow at the lazy Grimm and crawled closer, a smirk making its way back onto his face.

"Girls are that ticklish, huh?" He asked deviously, and Sabrina looked up at him with widened eyes.

"Don't you dare cabbage head, or I'll- ack!" Puck descended onto Sabrina, trailing his fingers up and down her ribs, making huge laughs escape the girl.

And that's how Daphne and Red found them that morning, in Sabrina's big bed, climbing over one another, laughing and tickling each other. From the usual fights and bruises, this was a pleasant surprise to the younger Grimm and small red haired girl.  
>"Whatcha doing?" Red asked with a small giggle. Sabrina looked up at the girls in her doorway with a grimacing smirk.<br>"Whatever dirty thoughts are running through you girls' minds right now, can stop this minute." Sabrina said as seriously as possible, before shrieking out another laugh when Puck poked the back of her neck and stomach at the same time. Puck grinned at the other girls and shot a wink at Daphne. She giggled and ushered her friend back out the door.  
>"Well, don't mind us. We just came up to say breakfast was ready whenever the birthday girl is." and with that, they left as quickly as possible, giggling the whole way back down the stairs.<p>

A few more minutes of tickling and teasing commenced before the two teens finally collapsed in a fit of gasping giggles and chuckles before calming down some. Puck laid his hands back behind his head, and sighed in content. Sabrina looked over at him, and curled up onto her side, facing him once more. Puck looked down at her and grinned, a relaxed smirk this time, more friendly and content than snarky or patronizing.

"I'm glad we've worked out this friendship thing. I like having you in my life." Sabrina told the boy honestly, relaxed now. Puck seemed slightly surprised at the comment, but smiled back at Sabrina.

"I am too. Even though it means less pranks, more cleanliness, more helping, I'm still stuck here for good." Sabrina smiled and leaned in to give the fairy boy a peck on the cheek. Puck was completely astonished now, mentally holding his hand down as not to touch his cheek in wonder. Sabrina smirked at him, closing her eyes to fall even deeper in her moment of relaxation.

"I believe the words you're looking for are 'thank you'." Puck smiled warmly at their shared words, and leaned in to return the small kiss, this time placing it on her nose. Sabrina's eyes shot open, and she looked at Puck's swirling green ones.

"Happy Birthday Sabrina." he whispered to her in the dark room, finding her hand and fitting his fingers in between hers.

* * *

><p>~Nevaeh<p> 


End file.
